gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota MR2 GT-S '96
Gran Turismo 2 |engine = 3S-GTE |displacement = 1998 cc |aspiration = Turbo |power = 247 BHP |torque = 224.2 lb-ft |drivetrain = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = |width = |height = }} The Toyota MR2 GT-S '96 is a road car produced by Toyota. It only appears in the first two Gran Turismo games, being replaced by its 1997 facelifted equivalent in the later games of the series. Colors There are seven colors available for this vehicle: * Super White II * Sonic Shadow Toning * Black * Super Red II * Super Bright Yellow * Dark Green Mica * Purplish Blue Mica Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the NTSC version of Gran Turismo 2: The MR2 debuted in 1984 as the first car in Japan to feature the midship engine layout. A full model change in October 1989 introduced the second-generation Model SW20. The first models suffered inadequate chassis rigidity, but subsequent minor changes brought about the Model II (December 1992), Model III (October 1994), and Model IV (June 1996), culminating in the pure, refined sportiness of today's models. The current models come with one of two engines: a 2.0-liter DOHC 4-in-line naturally aspirated model that generates 177 BHP and 141 lb-ft of torque, and a 2.0-liter DOHC 4-in-line turbocharged engine that delivers 242 BHP and 224 lb-ft of torque. Strut suspension is used in the front and rear. Bilstein shocks are standard on GT models. The performance of the turbocharged GT-S can be described in one word: intense. With amazing power for its size, this engine accelerates with ferocity. At the same time, the excellent traction, steering response and direct, responsive handling made possible by the mid-engined drivetrain allow the driver to enjoy cornering at an advanced level. Stability is also excellent, but this car does require the driver to have an advanced level of skill. In fact, driving this car without adequate ability could even be dangerous. The naturally aspirated G-Limited lacks only the turbo model's ferocious acceleration, instead offering a well-balanced combination of chassis performance and engine power that actually makes for a more pleasant, satisfying drive than the over-the-top turbo model provides. Drivers with the ability to bring out the car's full potential will not find it slow by any measure. This is a 2.0-liter class car with performance comparable to cars in the next class up. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Toyota New Cars dealership for 27,130 Credits. It is also one of the Toyota cars unlockable alongside other Toyota cars, such as the Toyota CELICA GT-FOUR (ST205) '95, Toyota SUPRA RZ '96, and Toyota SOARER 2.5GT-T VVT-i '96 in Arcade Mode. This car is listed under Class A. The player must win all races using three cars of different classes (A, B, and C) at Autumn Ring. This applies only in the PAL and NTSC versions of the game, because the car is available from the start in the NTSC-J version of the game. GT2 This car can be purchased at the Toyota Used Cars dealership for around 19,000 Credits. Pictures -R-Toyota_MR2_GT-S_'96.jpg|A Toyota MR2 GT-S '96 with racing modifications applied. File:TMR2NL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Tmr2nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Toyota Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Turbocharged Cars